


The World's Strongest Omega

by PhoenixShadowVixen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadowVixen/pseuds/PhoenixShadowVixen
Summary: Skull finally hits his limit near his heat see how everyone reacts when they realize skull is more than meets the eye





	The World's Strongest Omega

It started out the day Checkerface Invited him to the meeting of the world strongest. Checkerface knew he was a Omega somehow and he couldn't figure out how. He was on the strongest suppressants and scent blockers known to man. So how did Checkerface know he was a Omega? Well Checkerface explained to him what flames where and that he was a Cloud. It was sort of a surprise when he found out about the flames. But he took it in stride and went to this meeting. Immediately he knew this was a Mafia meeting and that he was way out of his league. They called him a civilian and dubbed him the Lackey and weak but he knew otherwise. They didn't know he was a Omega like Checkerface did. Luce on the other knew he could tell she knew he was a Omega and that she was playing along with him.

 

During his time with these people he went through a lot of bullshit. Being bullied by the members. Being tortured on missions. To being shot at by Reborn. It was just a pain and he was thinking of leaving. He was after a civilian and didn't need the underworld. Luce was always there to keep thing from going to far but he was having enough of it. Even being the strongest Omega, he was still a Omega and being treated the way he was, was taking a toll on his mental state.

 

One day he decided enough was enough when they wouldn't let him sleep. He was preparing for a heat session because he has to go off his suppressants once a year, and he was extremely moody. Well they kept dragging him all over the place eventually it lead to the shooting range to where he was the target. He brushed it off and ran but then Luce saved him and their excuses got to him

“Well he need more train he is weak”

“He is the lackey”

“He is a experiment”

“Training comes out of nowhere”

 

He had enough and had let off enough killing intent to drown the room Luce had backed away from him. “ Skull… you alright” she had every right to be afraid he was beyond pissed.

 

“I'm weak am I? I'm the Lackey am I? Well you know nothing about me” he yelled punching the wall shattering it into pieces. “I'm The World's Strongest Omega Asssholes that's why i was invited!! I'm about to go into heat and you all are nothing more than a nuisance who i should skin alive and kill for putting me in danger.” He yelled punching another wall and it shatter as well. “You all are lucky i push thing off and never get angry over stupid shit because if i did you would have been dead long ago” he said lowly and deadly as he stalked towards them. All them except reborn cowering. He let out a tch sound and walked off going to his room before he left “ don't bother me for the next two weeks” he said “or i will skin you alive” he added leaving the room and the killer intent lifted. He went to his room and locked his door lucky Checkerface made his room scent proof and soundproof.

 

Reborn spoke “remind me never to piss that guy off again” he said to the other and they all nodded.

 

So for the next two week Luce brought him food and kept him safe. His heat was over in one week but he used the second week for his Suppressants to kick in and scent to be gone again.

 

When he came down he was his happy go lucky self again. He went over to Luce who handed him his plate and he smiled thanking her. Everyone flinched away from him and he was confused why. “What's gotten into you?” He asked

They looked at him “do you not remember two weeks ago” they said at once.

He looked confused and thought back on what happened. He shrugged “i guess it's kind of fuzzy i did go into heat afterwards i snapped i guess don't know what i said” he said

They shook their head “we will never piss you off again” they agreed.


End file.
